


His Muse

by Dr_Rigatoni



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Fluff, I dont think theres a lot of violence, I tried to make it as neutral as possible, Other, its mostly just kind of, theres prolly some damns in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Rigatoni/pseuds/Dr_Rigatoni
Summary: Y/N is tired of waiting for Steve to come out of his meeting. They decide to invade his office themself.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 15





	His Muse

Y/N was getting tired of this. They had spent all day waiting for Steve to get out of the office. He had been in meetings since before they had woken up, and it was 6:30 PM. Yes, they understood that being the most powerful crime lord in New York City took time. And no, empires didnt just build themselves. But that didnt mean they had to like it.

Y/N had finished their work ages ago. When Y/N and Steve first got married Steve saw to it that they had an integral role in the business. He made sure they could handle themselves in the case of an emergency. Nobody would be able to use them for bait. Y/N was a manager of sorts. They made sure nobody was out of line among other things, and if someone was? If someone did a single thing that made Y/N even put the slightest frown on their face? You could be damned sure Steve would hear about it.

Y/N was bored. Rounds were made and they had saw to it that everyone around was doing what they were supposed to be doing…. more or less. Maybe Sam and Bucky weren’t guarding the office incredibly closely. And maybe the two playing black jack wasn’t “watching the doors”. But it didn’t matter. Sam had a sharp eye, and Bucky could crush a man’s skull in his hand, so no harm was really being done. Steve didn’t really need to know. And besides, Y/N wasn’t frowning, quite the opposite in fact. The banter between these two never ceased to amuse them.

Still, Y/N missed Steve. A lot. So they decided they weren’t going to wait. The two guards quickly noticed Y/N heading toward the door. Bucky immediately went to knock. Y/N rolled their eyes, opening the door anyway.

“I don’t need to knock to see my husband James.”

Bucky winced at the first name, but Y/N payed him no mind. Their attention was already on Steve. Steve’s disinterested look immediately turned into a grin. He opened his arms invitingly, an invitation for Y/N to sit. They took it eagerly, sitting on one of his thighs and leaning back against his chest. Steve engulfed them. Muscly arm wrapping comfortably around their shoulders. They opted for playing with his fingers, half way listening to whatever transaction was in progress. They turned their head, leaning in Steve’s ear.

“Bad idea.” They whispered.

Steve chuckled.

“I know it is darling, but it wouldn’t be fair if we didn’t give them the time of day would it?”

“It’s not fair that you don’t give me the time of day.” Y/N pouts, rubbing their hands up and down Steve’s arm.

After all this time Steve still couldn’t say no to that face. Y/N was his muse. His inspiration. And he’d be damned if he wasnt going to treat them as such. He looked up.

“Out.”

“But sir-” Steve gave a pointed look and the two men left crestfallen. You didn’t argue with Steve Rogers.

“Bucky make sure nobody tries to bother me for the rest of the night.”

Y/N turned until they were straddling Steve. They gave him a peck. Which turned into a real kiss. Which turned into heavy making out. Steve’s hands holding Y/N’s waste, keeping them flush against him. Y/N’s arms over his shoulders, hands trapped in his hair. His beard scratched against their face. Steve broke off to breathe, leaving Y/N chasing after the kiss.

“We’re lucky that was my last meeting.” He chuckled, noticing how much time had passed.

Y/N shifted, choosing to stretch both legs over his. They leaned against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. The rise and fall of his chest. It was soothing. They felt untouchable. Like nobody could come inside their little bubble. Technically nobody could without getting killed, but that kind of ruins the sentiment.

“Alright darling,” Steve patted under Y/N’s knees to get them to stand up. “I have to shower and shave.”

Y/N pouted. “But I like the beard.”

They place their hands on his face stroking the sides. Steve brought his hands up to theirs, rubbing his thumb on the back of their hand.

“But you do need to shower. You smell worse than rocket.”

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop naming the wild animals. You’ll get attached.”

“Well I guess I shouldn’t have called you a name either then.”

Y/N ran, Steve catching them right outside the office door, picking them up, and hauling them over his shoulder. Y/N glimpsed at the sign in the door, clearly left by Bucky. They chuckled a ‘Stevie’, and he rolled his eyes. There wasn’t a whole lot they could do this instant as Bucky had gone home and been replaced by a night guard.

“You are the light of my life. You know that right?” Steve placed Y/N down to look them in the eyes.

“I know,” They grinned cheekily before leaning into him. “And you are my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments mean the world to me. Every single interaction makes my day. So don't be afraid to start up a conversation with me.   
> I'm @its-not-captain-america on tumblr


End file.
